


Kinks

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Spock try out some new things in the bedroom. [hint hint nudge nudge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

Spock touched their lips together, almost hesitantly, unused to this kind of a kiss. But Leonard gave him only a moment before he tilted his head and pressed closer, making the kiss firmer. He changed the angle slightly from time to time, as if he was breaking the kiss only to plant a tiny one in the corner of the Vulcan's mouth.

Spock made a soft noise of pleasure, dark eyes closed. When Leonard trailed his tongue across his lower lip, his eyebrow twitched in confusion, not understanding the intent. Nonetheless, he opened his mouth, allowing the muscle entry.

And the kiss got _a lot_ better.

*~*

Leonard panted heavily, his hands aching slightly from the hard grip they had of the headboard.

Spock leaned over him, dark gaze intense. Slowly, he tipped the candle to the side, and the melted wax dribbled downwards.

Leonard hissed when the hot drops fell onto his left nipple. The burning sensation seemed to cling to him, seeping deep into his blood. Then Spock leaned closer to him and blew a steady stream of cold air onto the spot, making the wax cool and crust. Leonard mmm'ed when a thumb cracked it away, then groaned when it pinched the sensitized nub.

Good God.

*~*

Spock was quite unsure about this, but he never could deny his mate. Especially when he knew his mate craved this so much. So the Vulcan left the bathroom, the soft material of his 'clothing' rubbing against his thighs as he walked.

Leonard took one look at him and flushed a deep red of arousal. He came closer and rubbed his hands over the silky tunic-like dress, palms trailing slowly down Spock’s chest. The doctor's fingers slipped underneath and brushed across the most uncomfortable underwear.

Spock blinked and suddenly Leonard was kissing him, desire and heavy arousal slipping through their contact.

Maybe the thong was worth it.

*~*

Leonard nuzzled at the dark curls covering the Vulcan's groin, inhaling their enticing scent deeply. He pressed kiss after nibble after suckle upon the sensitive flesh, grinning smugly when the half-hard shaft finally emerged. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around the width, pumping it from base upwards then back again. He placed a series of kisses over the weeping head, licking away the pre-cum before he dipped the tip of his tongue against the tiny slit.

Spock gasped softly, and Leonard pulled the head into his mouth, sucking firmly. The Vulcan started mewling, his hips bucking instinctively, insistingly.

Leonard happily obliged.

*~*

Spock moaned softly at the first feel of the tongue against his anus. He bit his lip when teeth scraped slightly against him, then threw his head back when the tiny ache was soothed by tender lips. 

The tongue dipped inside briefly, then trailed across the puckered skin in a slow circle. It returned quickly, however, wiggling past the ring of muscle. The lips pressed around his hole in an open-mouthed kiss, while the tongue dragged firmly against his inner walls, touching teasingly close to his prostate.

Spock closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

“Leonard, more.”

*~*

Leonard shifted slightly, testing his bonds. They held tight, though the rope barely chaffed in the intricate design it formed over his body. The dark bindings were a stark contrast against his skin, accenting his nipples and abs, not to mention his groin.

Spock stood in front of him, eyes shining in arousal at the sight his mate made. He crouched in front of the human and brought a single vibrating bead closer to the exposed skin. He traced it across the naked nipples, and Leonard grunted in pleasure.

It moved lower, teasingly slow, and he swallowed heavily in anticipation.

*~*

Spock sighed when Leonard sank into him. He lifted his parted legs and wrapped them tightly around the human's waist. His hands trailed across the human's chest, long fingers pinching the nipples briefly when Leonard started moving.

The Vulcan closed his eyes at the sensation. He could feel how his passage parted willingly to welcome the hard shaft, then tightened, almost by itself, in an effort not to relinquish the contact. But the cock returned, always returned, taking him in long strokes. It reached deep into him, brushing against his prostate, sending white sparks to dance across his nerves.

He moaned.

*~*

Leonard took hold of one slim ankle, and lifted it, placing a gentle kiss to the smooth skin. It was followed by a suckle, then a long lick towards the little toe. He pulled the tiny digit into his mouth, licking around its base, before he moved onto the next one.

One hand stayed on the ankle, while the other slid up the calf. The palm trailed across every dip and roundness of muscles, fingers almost reverent.

Spock arched an amused eyebrow as he watched his mate. If there was one thing Leonard loved about him, it was his legs.

*~*

Spock slowly pulled down the hidden zipper of his uniform, making sure the clothing didn't just fall open. His hand pressed against his side, fingertips slipping underneath the loosened material. He moved it slightly away, revealing a delicious bit of naked skin.

A graceful shift of hips, and the long arms lifted slowly, pulling the shirt upwards. The hips rolled in a seducing circle, and the Vulcan turned around, gifting his watcher with a perfect view of a beautiful back. Two hands rested on the edge of the pants and started pushing the material downwards, uncovering the shapely buttocks.

Leonard licked his lips, face flushed and pants much too tight.

*~*

Leonard stretched his back, making a low noise of contentment when he settled back down. Spock waited for him to still before moving closer. The Vulcan lay his head on his mate's shoulder, nuzzling sleepily at the warm skin. Leonard yawned and wrapped one arm around the Spock's shoulders, giving him a brief hug. He pressed a gentle kiss to the dark hair, inhaling the Vulcan's exotic scent deeply. Spock lifted his hand and curled it above the human's heart. Leonard lay his own palm over the long fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Safe and comfortable, they went to sleep.


End file.
